You Make Me Special
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: Multichapter of Specialshipping created due to threats.
1. Chapter 1

You Make Me Special

A/N: I had to write this because my sister threatened to tell my Mum that I was listening to Spice! -_-  
-theindestructablecuestick

Yellow's P.O.V.  
"Hi Yellow!" Red called out to me. I replaced my thoughtful look with a smile. I will ALWAYS smile for him until he notices my feelings.

"Hello Red!" I chirruped. He smiled that extravagant smile of his. It's one of the things I love about him.

"What are you doing?" Red asked me.

"Drawing the scenery around me, you never know what could appear in this area." I replied. Red nodded thoughtfully.  
It was starting to get cold now, my terth are chattering. Red noticed this and put his arm around me.

"Wh-what are you doing Red?" I asked him.

"Trying to warm you up, when people are closer together they are able to warm each other up thanks to body heat." Red stated while I blushed furiously.

A/N: Done the first chapter. I think that reaches the expectations for fail romance.


	2. Chapter 2

You Make Me Special

A/N:FIRST DAY OF HOLIDAYSSS!  
Sooo...reeeeaaaad.  
-theindestructablecuestick

Chapter 2

Yellow's P.O.V.

"I'm not cold anymore Red..." I told him. We noticed he still had his arms around me. He nodded then let go, slowly. He was too warm for me to describe. It was a great feeling.

"Hey Yellow." Red said.

"Yes Red?" I looked at him obviously expecting a question.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Red asked me this. I silently contemplated this.

"Well...on cold nights like this I would spend the night at uncle Wilton's house but he's gone to Almia for a fishing trip. So I'll be spending tonight in Viridian Forest." I told him.

"How about you spend the night at my place? If it's a yes then I'll sleep in the basement." Red said. (A/N: Yes, I decided that Red should have a basement in this story)

"Alright let's go to Pallet Town together." Red said and proceeded to hook my arm in his. I blushed but thankfully Red didn't notice.

A/N:Annnd DONE! Expect more updates later!  
-theindestructablecuestick


	3. Chapter 3

You Make Me Special

A/N: I'm starting to think that I should just make it Specialshipping drabbles because the way that my mind is currently developing the story is making it have other shippings and I didn't intend it to be like that...so drabbles or no drabbles? YOU DECIDE!  
-theindestructablecuestick

Chapter 3

That Night...

Yellow's P.O.V.

"So...here we are" said Red as he switched on the lights. It was warm here because he recently bought a heater because the other dexholders spent five hours yelling at him to buy one. Red started to cook some food.

"I didn't know you could cook Red." I stated. Red grinned.

"Only you, Green and Diamond know. Diamond knows that I can cook because he taught me." Red told me this information.

"Can I help?" I asked him. I loved to cook with wild berries from other regions.

"Can you help? Can a rattata fly? Can a Pokèball swim? Can Emerald grow taller? Of course you can help!" Red said. I bit back a grin and forced it to become a slightly smaller smile.

"Just so you know I like to cook with wild berries." I told him. He put himself into a thoughtful position.

"Are there any berries that make food spicy?" Red asked me. I thought for a moment.

"There's the Tamato berry." I said. Red nodded.

"Do you know how to make Spicy Berry Salad?" (A/N: Recipe I made up on the spot) Red asked me. I nodded because it was one of my favourite foods.

"Alright! Let's make Spicy Berry Salad!" Exclaimed Red while he was punching the air. He tossed in some Pecha, Cheri, Oran and Sitris berries. I tossed in some Tamato, Razz, Nanab, Aspear, Rawst and Leichi berries. We started to toss the salad together.

"I can't wait for it to be done." I said. Red nodded in agreement.

Fifteen minutes later...

"It's done!" I half shouted half said. This was going to taste delicious! We brought the bowl to the dinner table and started to scoop the salad onto our plates. I had a small taste and it was amazing! It was so amazing that I finished it before Red. I stared longingly at the bowl between me and Red.

"If you want more take some." Red said.

"Thanks Red." I said.

"No problem, in fact I could place some of it in a container so you can eat Spicy Berry Salad wherever you are. But be sure to drop by once in a while so we can make it together." I nodded said goodnight abd walked up the stairs.

It's now a weekly custom for us to eat Spicy Berry Salad every Friday night together.

A/N: The magic of OOCness...I had to place in something random in that chapter so I decided to make the random thing a recipe.  
-theindestructablecuestick


	4. Chapter 4

You Make Me Special

A/N: I've decided to make this a drabble kind of thing becuse I can't figure out what to do next...

-theindestructablecuestick

Chapter 4

Red's P.O.V.

I remember the reason I left Pallet Town...for a place that had fresh air it was also suffocating to be there. I could not be there any longer. I wanted to stay but there was nothing I could do. My heart is as cold as the floor that I rest on. I want to go back, but I wont. I want to hold the girl that is warm like fire and has hair the same colour as the sun. We could've been together but everything grew out of hand.

I need her.

Yellow's P.O.V.

How long has it been since he left? I could never think straight around him. In fact, I still can't think straight. I want to see his smile one last time. The boy with eyes that look like blood. Hands as soft as the grass in Viridian Forest. His smile can warm up the coldest of nights. I've always been grateful to him. He wanted to train but did he also want me? I will visit Mount Silver. _Tonight._

Red's P.O.V.

As I train I hear a soft shuffling amongst the ice. I turn around to see who it is. I see a girl with long blonde hair. For the first time in months, I smiled.

"Yellow!" I ran to her scooping her up in a hug. She hugged back. I feel so happy yet there's something missing.

"Hello Red." Yellow said.

"I-I wanted to tell you something Yellow." I said. Yellow tilted her head.

"Yes Red?" Yellow asked.

"I love you." I told her. Yellow's eyes widened.

"I love you too." Yellow replied. I pulled her in for a kiss.

Best feeling ever.

**A/N: Specialshipping approved? I think yes.**

**Blue: Definitely!**

**Yellow: W-Why did you do this?**

**It's fun. That's why. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME...**

**-theindestructablecuestick**


	5. Chapter 5

You Make Me Special

A/N: My author notes are getting shorter...it's weird...italics indicate thoughts.

-theindestructablecuestick

Chapter 5

Yellow's P.O.V.

Laying down on the grass in Viridian Forest is refreshing.

Not as refreshing as being with him.

I mentally slapped myself. As if I would be able to get close to him. He's the Champion I'm just the forest girl who can heal Pokèmon and see their memories. I want to be able to see his smile. I want to be able to hear his laugh. I want to be able to feel the touch of his hand. I can't deny it.

I love him.

Red's P.O.V.

The air in Pallet Town is nice.

Not as nice as her.

I headdesked. There is no way I could go after her. I'd be ridiculed and my reputaion will be destroyed. I don't understand. All those fangirls can just deal with it. I'm only wanting her. I try to think but I can't.

Screw reputation.

Yellow's P.O.V.

As I begin to set up camp I hear a rustling in the bushes. ChuChu went into the bushes and came out dancing with Pika.

"Pika! That wasn't part of the plan!" Red said. I stifled a laugh. Red looked at me and smiled.

"What are you doing in Viridian Forest Red?" I asked him.

"I came here to ask you something." Red said.

"Oh really? What?" I asked.

"Will you go out with me?" Red asked me. I nearly tripped on air.

"W-W-What about your reputation Red?" I asked him. He just laughed.

"Screw reputation. You're the only thing that matters to me." Red replied. I blushed.

"Thank you Red." I said. We leaned against a tree and fell asleep.

**A/N: There goes that chapter. IT'S THE LAST DAY OF 2012! XD**

**Look out for a New Year's Eve oneshot.**

**Peace out.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**


End file.
